Consequences
by Error Zai
Summary: Frisk has just defeated Sans and regrets it so she resets but finds out somethings are different than the first run Sans seems to be avoiding her, Papyrus seems to be more wary of the human, and an old friend of the skelebros might just come back Pairings undecided
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hey how is it going guys and gals! This is my new story and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Please leave good reviews. Criticism is welcome but not a ridiculous amount please.**

 **Judgement hall- Genocide route:**

You walk down the hall expecting a fight, but . . . nobody came. You look around, confused. Then you hear something behind you. " HEYA". You yelp and jump back. The room goes black, you see your soul. The fight has begun.

~ line break ~

You slowly move towards the skeleton, he seems fast asleep. You slash your knife, he dodges, but you slash again. You hit him. He looks surprised. " So, that's it, huh," he begins to bleed from the mouth and chest," you finally did it, after all those resets, you finally killed me, huh," you begin to feel something you don't understand," what's wrong kiddo you seem. . . upset about something," you can't understand why you fell this way, after all those kills, after everything," welp, don't say. . . I. . .didn't. . .warn. . . y..o..u,"

He fades to dust. A tear slides down your cheek. You don't move on, you just. . . stand there looking at this pile of dust that was once a smiling skeleton. You don't know what to do. A voice inside says to move forward, another voice says to reset. You call out for someone, anyone, . . . but nobody came. You realize what you have done, the destruction you have caused, the lives you have destroyed.

You ultimately decide to reset.

 **I think this story was better than my other story. I think it was longer to. If like this story, leave reviews and I will write another chapter, leve critcism in the reviews so I can write better in the next chapter. Skelebone signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: what's up guys?! It's Skelebone back for another chapter. Once again, leave reviews to help me become a better writer, because if I'm a better writer, that means longer chapters and more chapters.**

 **The Ruins:**

 **Third Person POV**

The human walks down the hall with Toriel . Everything seems to be going the same as last run.

 **~ line break ~**

Frisk leaves the ruins after sparing Toriel. She walks towards the sentry station, wondering where Sans is.

She doesn't see Papyrus either. She thinks maybe they are just at home, eating or something.

 **Sans POV-**

I wake up gasping for air. The only thing I remember is the knife coming down. " _So",_ I think, _"the kid reset, huh?"._ I walk into the bathroom and lift up myshirt, seeing a slash across my ribcage. " _so, it was THAT run."._ I walk down stairs and find Papyrus sitting on the couch. "heya Paps." he looks at me, " GOOD MORNING, BROTHER." I smile at him and say, " I'm heading to Grillby's, ok Paps?". He frowns at me, " BROTHER, YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE THAT PLACE!". But I barely hear him as I slip out the door. I head to Grillby's and order some ketchup and fries. " _I wonder what run this is going to be."._ I look at the clock on the wall to see that the human has already been past the Sentry Station. I wonder why Papyrus wasn't at the Station, it's not like him to be late for duty. Well this run seems different than the Pacifist or Neutral already, yet it doesn't have the air of the Genocide Route. Something about this run seems. . . off. I take a "shortcut" to one of Paps' puzzles. The human is still working on it. They're eyes are a deep blue, unlike the Genocide Route, as where they're eyes were red. " _So maybe this is a new Route."_. the kid turns and looks right at me. I teleport, afraid I've been seen, to my lab, and look at the machine beneath the tarp. I turn and open a drawer full of notebooks. They contain the past experiences of, well, me. I read the newest one. I sigh, it's about the same information as last time. I remember the last thing I saw. I chuckle at what I remember. A, blue eyed, human watching me fade away. Is that guilt I see? So, the demon let Frisk take control, so she could watch me die. well I wouldn't expect anything less from that monster. I wonder if I should confront Frisk, but decide to avoid her. We'll meet pretty soon anyways, right?

 **Frisk POV**

I think it's weird I still haven't seen Papyrus or Sans. They're usually here but I haven't seen either of them, and it's starting to freak me out. I wander around, solving Papyrus's puzzles. I look at the trees, thinking I see someone looking at me. I catch a glimpse of a smiling skeleton. He teleports away looking panicked. I feel a stab of guilt, as I remember the last timeline. I hope I can apologize to him at some point. I still wonder where Papyrus is. I solve the last of the puzzles and enter the town. I wonder why Sans didn't say anything to me, and why he looked so panicked when he disappeared.

I wonder what else is different.

 **So, what do you guys think? This chapter is a bit longer, huh? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave reviews, for without them my creativity will fail. This is the Skelebone signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Guys and Gals, I'm back with chapter three of this story. For those of you that actually like this story, I'm sorry for not updating. Now if people are wondering about Gaster, (he is in the cast of characters) he will be in the story. He will be in this chapter. Also to haters, I don't care.**

 **Enjoy the chapter, and be sure to leave a review.**

 **Gaster's POV**

I sit watching the timeline, as usual, but something about this timeline seems a little different. While it isn't the Genocide route, it isn't the other known routes either. As I watch the timeline, I turn around and notice something strange and unusual. It looks like a small tear. Through it I can see. . . .Snowdin?! I wonder if I can make it bigger, maybe big enough to pass through. I start to enlarge the tear. Soon the tear is large enough for me to pass through. _I hope this works._ As walk through the tear, I feel myself regain my legs and arms. **(A/N he had hands, but no arms in the void, I'll shut up now)** I look at myself and find myself wearing my lab coat, just like before I fell in the core.

I groan internally as I remember the incident that ended me up the I was in first. And the only reason that happened in the first place is because I forgot to add safety rails. I look around. I notice a lot has changed. _Alright, I need to find Sans_. I walk to the edge of the town, towards the Skelebro's house. I knock on the door and wait. Papyrus opens the door. "WHO ARE YOU?"

 **Papyrus POV**

I open the door to a tall skeleton, wearing a lab coat, with cracks on his face. " WHO ARE YOU?". Suddenly two hands with holes in them appear. They start making strange gestures. I get the felling it's some sort of sign language." I'M SORRY, I DON'T QUITE UNDERSTAND.". He looks upset. He starts to speak, but it just comes out as weird noises. " ARE YOU OKAY?", I ask him. He shakes his head. " PLEASE, COME INSIDE".

 **Gaster's POV**

Well, apparently, he can't understand me. I mean he should, or would, if he remembered me, which he does not I'm guessing. Well maybe he wouldn't anyways, he never was very good at speaking wingdings. I sit on the couch, and look at the walls. Then I got up and found some paper. I write, " My name is Gaster," and hand it to Papyrus. He looks at it, " YOUR NAME IS GASTER? INTERESTING, MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS.". He hands me back the paper. I write down, " I know,". Then I write, "I'm looking for your brother." Papyrus frowns, " I'M SORRY, I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS RIGHT NOW, BUT I MIGHT HAVE AN IDEA, LOOK AT GRILLBY'S, OR IN THE BACKROOM.", He hands me a key. I decide to check the backroom first. I unlock the door, and walk in and see Sans looking at a small book. He looks at me. He looks surprised. " Hello," I say, " It's been awhile, huh?" Then I hear footsteps behind me.

 **Frisk's POV**

I start to wonder if Papyrus is okay. I haven't seen him at all. I walk down the streets of Snowdin, talking to the locals. I go to the shop and buy some cinnamon bunnies and bisicles. Then I think about Papyrus and decide to see if he's alright. I go to Papyrus's house and knock on the door. He opens the door and looks at me. Then he slams the door in my face. I stand there, stunned. Then I regain my composure, and knock again. No answer. I knock one more time, for safe measure.

No answer. _Weird, he's not usually like this._ I look at my key chain and see the lab key is still there. I decide to go to the lab. I walk back to the lab to find the door is open. Two people are inside. One of them is Sans, but I don't know who the other person is. As I walk into the room, they both turn and see me. Sans teleports away, but the other person just stares at me.

 **Gaster's POV**

I look at the human. This child killed Sans? I find it hard to believe. I summon my magic hands and say, "Hello child, my name W.D. Gaster." She raises their hands and say in wingding, " hello Gaster my name is Frisk." I sign back to her, " you speak wingding?" She nods. "well then, we have a lot to talk about."

 **~ Linebreak ~**

 **Frisk's POV**

After a very long conversation, I understand where he came from, how he got here, and what he thinks of me, and let me just say if I had been on the genocide route, well. . . it would not have ended well for me. I sign to Gaster, " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, but I was curious and every time I made it to the ending it all reset no matter what I did." He signs to me, " maybe it will be different this time around," I sigh.

"I hope so."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm really trying to make the chapters longer but it's hard, especially when a certain person keeps hating on my story. Seriously if you don't like, it don't read it**


	4. AN

**A/N: hey it's me. Been awhile, huh? For those of you that are reading this story, and liking it, sorry for not updating in such a long time. I've been busy with school, and don't have a lot of time at home. I will hopefully update soon, but until then you can read the other story I posted. I couldn't think of a title, so if you have an idea for a title leave a review.**

 **Until next time, this is the Skelebone, signing off.**


End file.
